Insert Title Here
by mjuzz
Summary: This is a short rant of Draco and Hermione. In this rant, it seems like they know what each other is saying but not really. It sort of a mind game both are replaying in their heads. It's technically about a love that is not fully spoken and expressed.


Disclaimer: I sure wish I did but I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: hey guys..the title of this short ranting is "**Insert Title Here" **because I really can't think of a title yet..but I am open to suggestions.

Oh! I almost forgot. This is not really a conversation between Hermione and Draco but their thoughts. Tell me what you think about this ranting. Thanks everyone! And don't forget to review..wee! :)

**Insert Title Here**

**Hermione:** _If there was no reason, why do I keep on saying sorry? Why do I continue to tolerate the pain in not getting any response? Why do I continue to be a fool? I thought I was fine with this silence but now I realized something's really missing. A gap I never thought existed is here, right here between us. Is it my fault? Was I the one who produced this gap? If I did, I'm so sorry. It's okay if you don't say anything, you don't need to._

**Draco:** _Why do I really feel this way? But let me tell you a secret, I really didn't want to ignore you and it's quite a shame that it had to be this way. It wasn't enough to say sorry but maybe I'm to blame or maybe we're the same. I want to know why. How did this gap come to life? Is it my fault? Why does seeing you feel so awkward. Do I hate you or am I just afraid of you? Or am I afraid of saying something that'll hurt you? Or am I afraid of myself? I can't seem to find answers. I don't know who to tell. For the first time, I think I'm starting to feel guilty._

**Hermione:** _I try to communicate but still I get no response. Sometimes I feel like I want to give up but when the voice in my heart tells my brain that I should keep on trying again, my brain doesn't seem to win. No matter what happens I'll still love you. I sometimes think of you as the one who breaks my heart. I want to keep it together but, reality check, I'm falling apart. I'm still trying to figure where the hell I went wrong. I need you back in my life._

**Draco:** _I'm still confused. I hate us-not-talking. I don't need an apology from you but what I need is an explanation why you were so mad at me months ago. All those times that I kept ignoring when you tried talking to me, the reason for that is because I really didn't know what to say. I have all the right to be mad at you too because you never really explained why I had to bug off of your life. I want to believe that this is not the end but still sorry is not good enough._

**Hermione:** _Is it okay if I speak to you today? We haven't been talking for more than a month now. I know that in the past, you were never really fond of talking to Mudblood or I to an obnoxious ferret but the silence between us feels so wrong. I don't know why but it's that way. You know what? You really have no right to be mad at me because you were the one who was wrong. You're so childish but if I think it through, I was at fault too. I was also childish. Maybe we both are just a bit childish in our own ways. But what happened was so yesterday for me for a long long time now. It's just you who's making it difficult. Or maybe it's me? Damn. You're the one thing I really can't decipher right now._

**Draco:** _I try to remember why but nothing comes to mind. I don't know if I'm the one trying to get away from you or you're trying to ignore me. Or maybe were doing the same thing all this while, trying to avoid our feelings. I can't tell you the truth because I'm afraid you would never reciprocate my feelings. I've been hurt too much. I don't need the hurt in my system anymore but I can't seem to get you out of the picture. I'm dying inside you know. You knocked me out. Could you please let me know? Will you ever feel the same? There are a million reasons for you not to love me back but maybe there's a reason you'll stay. _

**Hermione:** _The truth. I can't let you go because I love you._

**Draco:** _I love you because you're the one that my heart will never let go._

_**"Cause every wasted day becomes a wasted chance. You're gonna wake up feeling sorry.**_

_**If life won't wait, I guess it's up to me. We're not gonna waste another moment in this town. We won't come back the world is calling out. We'll leave the past in the past. Gonna find the future and **__**Misery loves company.**__** Well, so long! You'll miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."**_

A/N: By the way, the last part of this rant which is in bold italic face and enclosed in quotation marks is part of the lyrics of the song "When I'm Gone" by Simple Plan. :)


End file.
